Lost on Yessica Island
by BlindingNight14
Summary: Danny and his school crash land on a island in the middle of nowhere. unknown to them a ghost is made them crash and is making all humans watch. WARNING! Characters death, blood, horror, love. S/D. T/V. Maybe J/OC. ON-HOLD.
1. Waking up

Darkness that's the first thing I remember waking up to. The sounds of a roaring energy felled the air as flecks of paper lightly burn my skin. Sounds echo off walls into my ears telling me they were screams and sounds of mental ripping apart. The ground under me was soft and moss with figments of sticks pocking and under me.

My eyes open slowly as I see rises of the sun peep through leaves in the high trees all around me, soft breeze of air followed past me towards the sounds. Why was I here, how did I get here.

I try to think back… a field trip, red eyes, plane, Sam and Tucker…. It hit me hard. We crashed on an island. I moved my muscles to see if I was hurt. Arms find, legs fine, neck find, head fine, chest-ouch! A small sting hit my lower chest and ran over my hip. It hurt but I been through worse. I can pull through.

Slowly getting up I try to remember who was on the trip. My whole class, the football team, cheers squad, baseball team, computer club, and others. So almost the whole school.

The screams got louder and louder as I made my way towards it. The sounds of wind being ripped through something fast caught my attention. I began running with my cold blood popping through my veins.

What I saw sent shivers down my body and not from a ghost sense. This had to be a nightmare….


	2. Can't belive it

I like Married to Danny review about various POV 's so I'll go with that for now on. I was going to just go with Danny's and third person for the views on Earth in their world. So all create goes to Married to Danny.

* * *

**Danny POV**

The sky was a seep dark red with black ink colored colors above head with a blazing yellow sun burning me to the core. I was looking across crystal clear ocean water with heavy waves crashing a shore caring cargo with them crashing onto the yellow sand. A sickly feeling over came me as the world began to tip to the side, we _crashed landed _on a _island_ and with my luck, in the middle of nowhere.

Screams then pierces my ears. I whipped my head to the right to see a more horrifying scene. The crash sight.

The plane's engines were ripped off while half of the plane was gone. Teens and teachers were coughing and screaming for help trying to find their friends and family. Thick chucks of mental were everywhere planted in the grounds. Blood covered the grounds in many places.

"Help!" I turn towards were the scream came from. "Please! We're stuck!"

"Someone help us!"

The engines were roaring as I made my way towards them. I know no one could hear them with that sound. I past by a group of teens younger then with their older brother who was trying take charge.

"Keep your heads down! Just breathe Lilly! It's okay!"

The screams got louder and I know one of the. Star's.

"Help us please!"

"-His hurt-"

"-We're stuck-"

"-Help!-"

Everything was mixing together giving me a headache. A painful one. I also thought enhanced hearing was a gift, not anymore. I covered my hears from the sounds as a 'hissed' escaped my lips. Bells ringed in my ears as I try to block it out but it only made it worse.

A older boy past me screaming out someone's name. "Alex! Where are you!"

Nothing was stopping this pain. I stop and looked around.

"-Help!-"

"-I need a hand-"

"-What happened-"

"-Alex-"

"-Heads down-"

"-my glasses-"

My head was snapping from side to side trying to find who to help first. But, there was to many to help at once. Not to far a girl in a purple shirt fall to the ground screaming out 'John'. People were still running out of the plane were it spilt up the side and the back trying to get loss. I smelt smoke coming from inside.

"Please someone help us!"

My eyes snapped to the forest, it came from in there. my hands began to twitch as my eyes snapped around, my brain on over time. One of the far engines started going faster and more stronger as the people by it moved away. Two adults then came out of behind the engine screaming out three children names.

"Alex!"

"Marko!"

"Shelby!"

Not to far away I saw Paulina screaming bloody murder just standing there looking around. Her clothes were ripped and her lower legged was bleeding.

Those screams from earlier got louder.

"We're under the wing help!"

"Please! Please! Please!"

It was coming from inside the plane were the smoke was. I ran over towards one of the windows that was to high for me. Numbers of hands were sticking out trying to claw out but the chairs were jammed in.

"Please! We get breathe! Please!" I looked around trying to find something to help. Two taller teens past by me looking around. They had to be at least six foot seven if not taller.

"Hey you two!" I screamed at them with a little forced. They turn stun. "I need you to left me so I can get them out. Can you help me! Please, they're stuck!"

The male looked ready to say something but the girl by him who had to be his twin said something to low to hear with all the sound around. He nod and walked over.

"Okay, we'll left you. But hurry." I nod as I stepped on to his hand and the girls as they left me to their chest.

"Hey can you hear me!" I screamed at them.

"Oh Thank god!"

"Yes we can hear you!"

I nod thinking of a plane. the chairs are lunged in but if they work together and push... "Okay I need you all to push on this chair." I said put my hand in a gap from it. "You see my hand. This is the chair you'll have to push. Tell me when your ready!

There were foot steps about and soon some yelled. "Ready!"

"Okay... NOW!" I heard grunts of work as they try to push the chair free. Half way... almost- Clang! No! "Okay, Okay!" I said see the arm of the chair. ":I need you to turn it to your right a little- almost! almost The-" The chair fall out and landed on the sandy ground with a 'thud'. "Good, now i need you to one-out-of-time jump out or this won't work and you'll stay in there longer. Okay if there any kids help them out, I'm going go help others.

"Thank you!" a small boy said when he saw me as two people helped him out.

I jumped out of the hands I stood on.

"Dude! You weigh like nothing-" The boy begin but I cut him off.

"Look I got to help the others. You stay here just incase they need more help." He hesitates but nod. "Thanks!"

I started running again.

"Hey!" I turn my head to see two young adults run past one of the engines. "Get away from there! now-" To late. I watched as one of them were sucked in, splatted with blood flying everywhere and landing on anyone's clothes who past and saw. A ticking sound was heard, the older lady who screamed griped one of the two who past it and covered her as the engine explode and went flying everywhere.

"Everyone cover!" Someone familiar screamed. Most listen while others kept on running and screaming. Pieces flow everywhere and landed in areas some flatting anyone and force of it knock me over, along with anyone within ten yards of the explosion. I flow back four feet flipping int he air landing on my back.

Whiss!

My eyes shot up as I rolled out of the way. A blade from the engine landed just nearly a foot from me. I Put a hand on my chest trying to claim myself.

I been in the ghost zone thousands of times, I stared death in the eye, I seen my future self kill my family. But this... I can't use my powers. I can't give up my secret and I don't think I can turn into Phantom with how I'm breathing.

My breathes were coming out in very short heavy pants. Pieces of fire landed on my but I brush them off before I was caught on fire. I looked around to see everyone had gone somewhat quiet.

Then a thought hit me. Where's Sam and Tucker.


	3. The Black Out

**Sam POV**

"Tucker!" I shouted out. "Just hurry up and cut it!" The snapping of the branch holding my chair was heard. A warm sickling trickle of a liquid ran down the side of my face as I glared at the boy in front of me.

Why can't we have one normal day of our lives for one? Oh let's see. Cause we just can't.

Tucker stood below me limping on his left leg holding a dagger that we use when we go ghost hunting. I was still trapped in my sit about seven feet up from the ground in-between two branches with three thick sticks close to pocking through the chair. Tucker had gotten out of his cause of the dagger but mine was in my bag not my backpack.

How did this given happened?

**Earlier that evening **

_"Danny Amity Park will be fine without you for a mouth." I assured him. Every sense we stepped foot on the plane his leg won't stop bouncing._

_"I know that but my parents aren't the best of g-"_

_"Dude." Tucker said from the window seat turning around to look at us. "It's fine. You don't have to play hero twenty-four-seven."_

_"I know that Tucker. I just get this feeling we're missing something." He toss himself against the seat in thought. everything was quit for a little when I put a hand on his shoulder._

_The rush of ice-y feeling went up my arm. Only to have Danny griped my arm flip me over with my back to his chest, arms bend behind my back ready to break any sec, and his other hand round my neck ready to snapped it. I turn my head ever so slightly to look at his face. It was set stone, no emotion, eyes howled with nothing but a glare, smile put in a thin rock line. No emotion was on his face or in his eyes as he glared at his 'attacker'. Regret felled his eyes when he saw it was me._

_"I… I have go to the bathroom." He said getting up with me and Tucker watching him as he went to shout at himself._

_We were silent for a little when Tucker broke it. "So... What do you think of the trip?"_

_"Personally I find going to Paris a raise of time-" The plane jerk heavily to the left. The seat belt sign went off. I looked up to see the people in front of us scream when it jerk, the ones who weren't wearing seat belts were thrown to the side. Tucker and I quickly fasten ours, just as we finished the plane started heading down towards the Earth. Everyone was screaming even the adults an board. Me and Tucker kept our mouths shut as we waited for Danny's led._

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw Danny come running towards us or trying to. Just then the plane jerk towards the left and Danny was thrown into a seat a little ways from us. I looked out toe window were Tucker was and gasp. We were heading for an island-_

_HISS! WRACK! RSIIP!_

_A crunching sound echo through the plane as the tale of it was ripped off. The heavy hash cold air was then whipping through and through. Chairs were then being ripped out of the section and into the air. Everyone, including us were screaming. People, objects were being harshly ripped out of the plane. Those air bag things fall down and we quickly put them on. _

_Tucker screamed by me. I turn to see him staring at something, at... no. The seat were Danny had been was gone, I saw it flipping in the air were the tale was ripped off._

_"NO!" I screamed. "DANNY!" Then everything went black when something hit my head._

**Elsewhere **

It was a quirt day inside the limits of the town called Amity Park till **it **happened...


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll update soon but I had this great idea for a story. I never could stick to one story but I always write on each one. Anyway go to my profile and go to the poll for this whole week it'll be up. Please vote! Thanks**


	5. PLEASE READ!

**Okay I know some of you are questioning the trio's actions and whatnot so I'm going to make a small story that revolves around this so you can catch up with it. Sorry if you really like it but you can get a more information in the guide line 'Ghost's Guide Line.' It'll be up maybe tonight or tomorrow. If later it'll be 11/17/13.**

**Thank you your all great. **

**If you like me to ass something to the 'Ghost's Guide Line' please review and put in what you want. Maybe a ghost weapon, a power of some sort, or a character. Go wild. **

**-BlindingNight14**


End file.
